


Pit Stop

by austinscarlett



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1980s, Diners, Drug Dealing (Implied), Frottage, Hand Jobs, Homophobia (Implied), M/M, Marijuana (Implied), Slurs, Softcore Drugs (Implied), Stridercest - Freeform, Violence (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austinscarlett/pseuds/austinscarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Dirk's midnight shift at Maurice's Diner, he encounters a mussed up Dave. Three weeks later, Dave returns in an even more disheveled state, along with a proposal for the waiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you know your 80's slang
> 
> this was based on an rp done with my friend (intenciate on tumblr)

The coffee was never cold at late night diners. The buzz of the sign outside hummed to attest to the place's offbeat homeliness, its lambency prefiguring the light gleaming from the windows of Maurice's. The rest of the small town was hushed with darkness, not a footfall disturbing the subtle flickering of the street lamps. 

This one wasn't much different from other ones he'd been to. A few strays lingered at tables, looking over papers or hovering around the outdated black and white television set. Dave was a couple seats down from the screen, mulling over the coffee the guy behind the counter had brought him. 

The drink didn't help. With his shades hanging by his loosened tie, anyone could see that the black beverage was of no aid to the dozing man. 

Woken by the server, Dave slowly blinked awake as he said, "Hey, your burger's coming out soon. You're probably gonna want to be awake to eat it." 

Sitting up straighter, Dave runs a hand through his hair and apologizes "Yeah, yeah. Sorry." 

As he looks the blonde server over, he says, "There's a motel down the road; it usually has some vacancies. If you're this tired, you shouldn't be driving." 

Observing the other's beige and green sweater, Dave half-asks "Is it one of those skeevy joints? I've been in plenty of those and I don't feel like having to jam some papers in the door tonight." Pausing, he adds a sugar packet to his coffee and dryly chuckles. "Fuck it. As long as the water runs fine, I'll dock there." 

In a good nature, the guy smirks. "It's alright. I've been there once or twice, and the water stays hot for ten minutes." 

Stirring his coffee, Dave asks, "Could I get the address?" 

Pulling a pen from his pocket, the server scrawls it on his notepad and rips it off, handing it to his customer. Putting the items back, he says, "It's about a minute or so walk from here." 

Looking over the paper, Dave peers up at him and says, "I can't leave my car here, though. Every place is threatening to tow nowadays. It'd be just another pain in my ass to have to deal with some shithead in a lot to give him a little more cash." 

"No-tow zone, man." 

Offering a slight smile back, Dave nods to the T.V. and comments, "I guess you guys are as up to date with your parking as you are with your colorless set." 

With a small breath of laughter, the server says, "Thanks, that means a lot. This late shift really is my life, you know." The two of them share a breath of laughter over the mutual understanding that a diner's not the hottest spot at this hour. After a moment of only the voices of the news speaking in the background, he asks, "So why are you at a crummy place like this at one in the morning?"

"Business," he automatically answers. As if he's remembered something, Dave suddenly requests, "You got a phone I could use?"

With an even voice, the other points and replies, "Yeah, over there behind the counter." 

After a sip of his drink, Dave nods in thanks and walks to the phone, running a hand through his hair. Dialing in a number, he listens to the phone ring while until he hears a disgruntled voice on the other line. 

Dirk couldn't tell what was up with that dude. He'd seen plenty of rundown people come into Maurcie's, but this guy was different. As he got the burger from the chef, Dirk placed it by the customer's coffee, observing him on the phone. He was facing the window, slumping as he quietly spoke. His rolled up sleeves dropped with each animated movement of his arms. Seeing him hang up, Dirk speedily grabbed the coffee pot, filling up customers' empty cups. 

Letting out a heavy breath, Dave turns around and walks to his seat at the counter, having more of his coffee before he begins eating his burger. Alternating between the meal and his drink, he puts his hand up when the server comes to give him more. He's finished within ten minutes. He pays the bill. He goes to the motel.

* * *

The sign wasn't lit up in the morning. Dirk knew it went off at six. He's doing the same thing for the past few hours: filling mugs, clearing plates, serving dishes. 

With less than two hours left in his shift, Dirk doesn't notice the previous customer saunter in until he sits at the counter. He's wearing the same thing as before, but there're more wrinkles in his shirt, and the sunglasses are placed on his face. 

Posture taller than a few hours ago, the customer orders, "Some coffee and eggs, please." 

Scribbling down his order, Dirk passes it off to the kitchen, then grabbing a cup and the coffee pot. As he sets it down and pours, he asks, "Was the motel ok?" 

Picking the skin on his fingers, he nods and replies, "Yeah. The water ran fine, and the bed wasn't entirely made of springs. Hell, even the lock worked well." 

Smiling, Dirk says, "I'm glad you liked it." Even though more people were coming to Maurcie's for breakfast, Dirk wanted to take the time to chat. He wasn't the only one working the front now that it was past five. "How long are you staying in Wickliffe?" 

Noticing that he added the same amount of sugar, Dirk felt a little letdown as he heard the other say, "I'm shipping out today. This was just kind of a pit stop along the way." 

Dirk knew that he could be fired if he asked where the patron was going. Even though he did have a bit of a liking for the unkempt guy sitting across from him, he couldn't risk his job on weightless flirtation that probably wouldn't even get him anywhere. Unconsciously tightening his grip on the coffee pot, Dirk keeps the same happy expression on his face, saying, "I hope you have a fine trip, then." 

While the other waits, Dirk is kept occupied by the wave of workers flooding the diner, setting up the machines to brew more than what they'd do at night. He serves patrons their varying meals, takes dollars and spare change, deposits it in the cash register and repeats. Dirk brings out the eggs and bacon. Dirk dishes out about a dozen other plates before the man with the shades leaves, a Hamilton in his place. Dirk sees him walk out to his car, and drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dave asked the barber to cut his hair like 3.0 ritsuko akagi

Three weeks later, the sign still hums as welcome, the artificial light still outshining the moon, the people still avoiding dark streets. Dirk didn't try to get off the night shift. A lot of people say that working late makes them feel out of tune with the world, like they're sleeping during the waking hours even though they've left their early beds for a taste of normalcy. He didn't exactly feel alive during his job, but the distant company of strangers kept him warmer than any sheet could during November. 

Bringing some apple pie to a woman, Dirk heard the bell above the door ring. Seeing as it was only one person, he figured they'd seat themselves. Most singles who came in at this time didn't want to be disturbed, so Dirk usually stuck to the bare minimum for talking. 

Back behind the counter, he took out a notepad and pen, ready to ask "What'll it be?" until he saw the man's face. Dirk hadn't paid special attention to him before because he wasn't wearing sunglasses and his hair was shorter, darker than before. Up close, Dirk could see slight, greening bruises on the side of his face and one peeking over the cut of his windbreaker. 

Too caught up in the other's appearance, Dirk was probably standing there open mouthed until his hand moved to write down the order of "Coffee and a hamburger." 

Not fully out of his daze, Dirk hurriedly said, "Coming right up," and handed the order to the back. Taking a moment for himself, he cleared some plates and gave the check to a customer at the counter. Unable to put it off for any longer, Dirk brought the beverage and tried to sound casual as he inquired, "What happened?"

With an empty smirk, the customer looked away as simply answers, "Business."

Relieved that he replied, Dirk commented, "Must be some industry." 

Briefly chortling, the other muses, "Yeah, it's a real gem. I wouldn't leave it even if I could. Besides, you get to find out all different kinds of things about the world. Gist is that it's fuckall unless someone's got your back. Even cash won't be doing it for you, but you still get screwed if you don't have enough of that."

Recalling some the cynics he met during his early time at Maurice's, Dirk says, "Seems like some business trip." Three sugars. That's something new. 

Mixing it in, the customer glances at the colorful show playing on the T.V. and says, "Yeah, like a _Dallas_ family vacation."

Before Dirk could reply, he noticed a trucker waiting by the register, and excused himself. After exchanging a fifty for some smaller bills, he directed the man to the bathroom. Once the guy left, Dirk went back to the man all the way on the right side of the counter, only to be greeted with him asking, "When do you get off of work?"

* * *

The other girl came in around five thirty and Dirk left early, promising he'd pick up her shift when she needed it. Grabbing his coat, he left the diner to meet the guy in the parking lot. Seeing him leaning against a black Cavalier, Dirk went over, grinning as he said, "If I'm gonna be getting horizontal with some busted up dude I met at a diner, I should at least know your name."

Smirking back, he sticks out his hand and says, "Dave, professional herbalist." 

Shaking it, he says, "Dirk, minimum wage waiter." 

Letting go of Dirk's hand, Dave nods towards the car, saying, "C'mon. We've got a motel to fuck in. You'll even get seven minutes of continuous hot water if you need it - I counted. They must be paying you something extra to tack on that extra three minutes." 

Going around to the passenger side, Dirk suggests, "Maybe you just had the bad pipes in your room." Getting into the car, he hears Dave make a _tch_ sound. While Dave puts the keys into the ignition and twists them, Dirk looks at the discoloration on his skin, noticing some cuts. As the other turns down the radio that played at the start of the car, Dirk says, "So are you just a fancy gardener, or a smokey flamer?"

As his worn hands turn the wheel and his Reeboks push down on the pedals, Dave says, "Both. First one's for business, second one's for _business_." 

Pulling out of the lot, Dirk asks, "How much _business_ do you do?"

Shrugging, Dave keeps his eyes on the road as he answers, "Depends on where my business takes me. Or if I feel like taking shit for not coughing up enough dough. There's a bunch of other reasons that decide whether or not I'll be vegging or fucking." He gets a short hum from Dirk in response, prompting him to ask, "What about you? Who jumps to do the nasty some with banged up guy he finds at a diner at six in the morning?" 

Dirk watches Dave's hands, responding with "Someone who hasn't gotten laid for months. It's not like we've got queers storming this shithole." 

The driver responds, "Yeah, I guess Virginia doesn't have the most bustling scene." Smirking as he reminisces, he continues "If you go to New York, you'll find dudes willing to suck you off for a buck."

Sarcastically, Dirk retorts, "Sounds like the life. How many diseases did you manage to contract when you were up north?" 

Chuckling, Dave says, "You learn to carry a condom around with you, not to swallow too much spunk. And who knows, maybe one of those back alley blows'll be where you find true love." 

Rolling his eyes, the other says, "Now you're just thinking up a fairy tale." Or was he? Dirk had been improbably reunited with a guy he ephemerally liked, and now they're off to screw in a motel. Maybe it wasn't exactly ideal, but it was better than anything else that happened in the past few weeks.

Parking in front of the motel, Dave says, "There'll be a day when people are so desperate for movie ideas that they'll pick up a story about a fag meeting his match at a glory hole." 

As he gets out of the car, Dirk returns an unconvinced "Uh huh." 

Dave takes the keys out, shoving them in his pocket while opening the door. Both of them walking to the third door along the strip, Dave retrieves the room key from his purple, green and white windbreaker. Inside, Dirk looks around while Dave locks the door again. Smirking, the former says, "It looks like they've been able to upgrade to two lamps per room now." 

When he meets Dave's eyes, there's no response, only a pair of lips pressed to his. Dirk lets his previously stiff body slacken, shutting his eyes as he gradually becomes more involved with the kiss. They separate after a few moments, Dave pulling Dirk's shirt and jacket to the side as he mouths at his skin. As a hand comes down to rub at his dick, he lets out a slight sound of surprise. Dirk thinks it's pretty pathetic that he's already making noise, but anyone would after jacking off to the same magazine for a month. 

Dave manages to work his way down Dirk, the army green coat hanging off of his arms by the time Dave has Dirk's cock out, taking in the head while his thumb smooths over his hip bone. Dirk feels Dave flatten his tongue out as he slides along the bottom of the other's dick, taking his time to fit as much as he could into his mouth. Dave complicated the process, pulling off to lap at the crown every so often, then returning to bobbing back and forth, until Dirk stopped him. 

Hand on Dave's shoulder, Dirk says, "Let me return the favor." 

With less color in his cheeks than Dirk, Dave says, "Fine, but you better lose a few layers before you do." 

As recommended, Dirk lets his jacket fall to the floor, then tugging his Depeche Mode shirt off. Dave stands up, similarly shedding his windbreaker and long sleeve shirt underneath. Getting on the bed while Dirk toes his shoes off, Dave undoes his pants. He stops at his briefs, the other crawling onto the mattress. 

Only having done this with a few guys, Dirk does his best to avoid mistakes. He gets Dave's underwear down fine, pumping his cock with his left hand as he licks at the tip, looking up at the other. Met with a steady gaze, Dirk shuts his eyes and takes an inch or so in, making sure to keep his teeth from grazing the skin. Breathing out of his nose, he concentrates on the girth poking at the back of his throat and easing himself into it. Blinking back up at Dave, Dirk saw that he'd now unwound, mouth open as his chest fell in uneven measures. Dirk doesn't get up to the speed that Dave did, but he manages to take about the same amount in. After placing a fair share of kisses along the other's dick, Dirk opens his eyes and decides to change their course. 

Instituting his hand in place of his mouth, Dirk rose and placed his lips on Dave's. With the saliva drying up on their cocks, Dave withdrew his mouth and moved Dirk's hand to the side. Sitting up, he orders, "On your knees, stud." 

Grinning, Dirk positions himself as the other says, caressing his bruises while his jeans are tugged down. Helping Dave out, he moves around so that they're half off. Then, Dirk's in his lap, legs wrapped Dave's torso. 

After Dave spits in his hand, the two rejoin at their lips, moving as closely together as they could. Their tongues intermingled while their hands groped and scratched, their chests inflating and deflating at rapid rates. 

Dirk was the first to cum. He pressed down on a lesion on Dave's back, biting down on his lip to hold in the cry he knew he'd make. Dave must've stopped kissing him to look at him, because when Dirk opened his eyes he saw the other's face riddled with a tingling awe. Pecking his cheek, Dirk tucked his head over Dave's shoulder as they tilted so that Dirk's back was against the mattress. With a grunt, Dave finishes a moment after Dirk. 

Sitting by Dirk's side, Dave grabs his tank top from the corner of the bed, wiping the spunk from his abdomen. Passing it to Dirk, he notices his expression and asks, "What's with the weird look?" 

Holding it over his stomach, Dirk shrugs, laying there as he says, "That was fucking radical." 

Half-smiling, Dave shakes his head, looking out the window. Dirk's eyes roam around the room, noticing a deflated bag sitting on the toilet filled with various plastic containers of various greens. On the bathroom sink, he spies a sad looking pair of shattered sunglasses, possibly the ones he saw the first time he met Dave. 

Called out of his surveillance of the room, Dirk looks up at Dave's yellow tinted face as he says, "I never really paid too much attention to the sunrise. There's all this hype about watching the sun go down, but no one ever talks about how beautiful this is." 

The light wraps around Dave's face in a way that makes his bruises match the rest of his skin, that turns the blue under his eyes into a breath ready for release. Gripping the shirt on his middle tightly, Dirk says, "Sunsets aren't shit."


End file.
